My lullaby
by SiilverFan.g
Summary: Les landes d'Hyrule ne sont plus peuplées que par les monstres et la mort. Aucun miracle n'est à espérer. Pourtant, au coeur de cette noirceur, une lumière vacillante voit le jour. Soyez témoins du jour où tout a commencé..


Avertissement : Les noms utilisés dans ce « chapitre unique » seront en **anglais**, étant la traduction que je connais le mieux et qui, à mon avis, est moins « enfantine » et plus plaisante. Pour les armes, j'utiliserai une traduction **personnelle**, mais j'inclurai des liens vers les objets.

**Cette fanfiction s'adresse à un lectorat de tous âges.**

****Remerciements : _Merci à Cricri pour son aide à la correction._

* * *

My Lullaby

Le Mal n'habitait plus uniquement dans les rues, _il_ s'était répandu sournoisement, faisant des ombres projetées au sol les amantes de la vie future qu'_il_avait dessinée. Les morts hantaient les lieux où ils avaient élu domicile, gémissant d'une voix lourde. Ils empoisonnaient l'air alors qu'ils déplaçaient indolemment leurs corps en décomposition vers de nouvelles proies. Lentement, tout dans ce vaste monde disparaissait sous les esclaffements malsains du seigneur de guerre.

Hyrule, Termina, Holodrum, Arcadia, Calatia, Koholint, Koridai, Labrynna… il ne restait plus rien de leur gloire d'antan. Les paysages bucoliques n'étaient plus que des tableaux sombres, peints avec le sang des innocents. Le bonheur n'était plus qu'une réminiscence d'un passé qui ne redeviendrait jamais plus un avenir. Les rires avaient été oubliés et remplacés par les pleurs. L'alacrité qui était commune d'une ville à une autre n'était à présent qu'une morosité sans fin. Les habitants s'étaient résignés. Ils attendaient le jour où ils affronteraient la Mort, mais plusieurs n'avaient pas eu cette patience et avaient mis le point final à leur douleur. Chaque jour qui passait était semblable à une torture, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer : ni promesse, ni espoir… rien.

Même ce qu'ils avaient vu comme un miracle – une lumière – leur avait tourné le dos. _Elle_ leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils devraient se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Ces paroles avaient été prononcées par : la Grande Fée. Dans tout le pays, il n'en restait plus qu'une qui possédait encore sa magie ainsi que son essence vitale, les autres avaient été tuées par les mains diaboliques de ce fou despotique portant le nom de Ganondorf. Cependant, on ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé de la détruire. Il avait envoyé ses sbires à de nombreuses reprises, dans sa cachette se situant près du palais. Il s'était même déplacé en personne pour mettre fin à son existence, mais les pouvoirs de l'excentrique enchantée l'avaient grandement épuisé et il avait dû battre en retraite. Elle détenait entre ses mains le maléfice de Din qui faisait déferler sur les ennemis une vague de flammes meurtrières, mais elle avait également la faculté de renforcer sa protection, son corps devenant littéralement une armure difficilement pénétrable.

Mais ce que les habitants ignoraient, c'était que l'absence d'aura positive sur Hyrule l'affaiblissait de jour en jour et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps maintenant avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre ses sœurs dans l'au-delà. Elle souhaitait, plus que tout au monde, aider les enfants des Déesses, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait donc formulé ces mots qui hantaient toujours l'esprit de ces êtres, désireux de retrouver leur vie d'avant. Depuis que le faible éclat de cet espoir s'était éteint, aucun prophète ne s'était présenté à eux, ni même un ecclésiastique amenant un vieux parchemin oublié. Non. Tout ce qu'ils avaient droit, jour après jour, était l'oralisé des annonces faisant part des échecs militaires. Aucun d'eux ne savait dire ce qui les animait encore. Ils se levaient le matin, survivaient, puis se réfugiaient sous terre afin d'échapper aux affres de ce nouvel enfer.

Qu'était donc devenu ce monde ?

Tout ce qu'ils avaient connu n'existait plus que dans leurs souvenirs. Cela dit, un couple avait voulu changer les choses, croyant sottement qu'elles pouvaient être différentes. Bon nombre de gens murmuraient qu'ils étaient fous, mais les amoureux répondaient que, même lors des jours sans lune, on pouvait voir de la lumière. Des paroles naïves, dites par de jeunes inconscients. Le grand jour arriva enfin. Le dernier. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Ils s'étaient levés très tôt, sachant que le tyran revenait à l'aube dans son château afin de s'y reposer, et le mari s'était équipé de quelques armes : des bombes basiques, des _bombchus_, des _noix de Deku_, une bouteille de potion rouge, un bouclier d'Hyrule et une épée forgée par le célèbre Biggoron. Il avait eu de la chance de trouver cet équipement, il était facile de croire qu'en temps de guerre se constituer un arsenal était une tâche aisée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les simples noix se vendaient à un prix exorbitant, passant des quinze _rupees_ à cinquante, pour seulement dix engins aveuglants. Cette hausse était due à l'aura maléfique qui planait désormais sur leur monde. Toutes les formes de vie hostiles avaient vu leurs pouvoirs augmenter, les rendant extrêmement difficiles à tuer. Des gens mourraient… par la faute de « simples » _Deku babas_. Heureusement, son cher époux était particulièrement habile au combat et elle remerciait chaque jour les trois déesses, ainsi qu'Hylia, de lui avoir offert ce présent à sa naissance. Il avait également longtemps servi sous les ordres de Sa Majesté, ayant reçu le grand honneur de faire partie de sa garde personnelle, ce qui avait peaufiné son don.

Ils quittèrent donc leur domicile de Kakariko à l'aurore, souhaitant rejoindre la Fée. Ils voulaient faire les choses dans les règles et cela impliquait qu'ils devaient aller à sa cachette pour y accomplir un rituel. Ils se déplacèrent rapidement et prirent vigilamment soin de ne pas alerter les morts qui déambulaient sur les terres sous le nom de « Poe ». Pour ce faire, ils observèrent attentivement les alentours, tentant de repérer les lanternes posées au sol ou qui flottaient dans les airs. Le plus grand risque restait, cependant, les _Fire babas_ qui étaient accrochés aux murs extérieurs du bourg. Une déplaisante surprise qui avait dû prendre place récemment, car les derniers éclaireurs – revenus il y avait environ deux semaines – n'avaient pas mentionné ces affreuses bestioles. Devant le pont brisé, une de ces créatures les aperçut. Elle émit un gargouillement qui fit frissonner jusqu'au bas des reins la jeune épouse qui se cacha derrière son mari, tremblante. Lui, attendait le bon moment. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait bloquer les flammes à l'aide de son bouclier, la seule chance qu'ils avaient était de plonger dans le petit ruisseau, puis de monter via la brèche du ponceau. Il prit donc l'une des mains de sa tendre moitié et l'entraina à sa suite dès que l'occasion de passer se présenta. Courant à en perdre le souffle, ils traversèrent l'allée principale pour atteindre le marché. Un rapide coup d'œil leur indiqua que les ruelles arrière étaient inaccessibles, que ce fût par la faute de _ReDead,_ des débris des maisons saccagées ou démolies et/ou de trous béants causés par des affaissements du sol.

« Surtout, tu ne dois **en aucun cas** t'approcher de ces créatures. Si tu le fais, elles te sauteront à la gorge et y resteront suspendues jusqu'à ce que tu meures. Tu as compris ?

— Oui. »

Prudemment, calculant minutieusement l'espace qui les séparait des zombies, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à atteindre l'ancien magasin de masques. Les cris aigus qui jaillissaient de la bouche des morts les angoissaient au point tel qu'ils se demandaient s'il ne serait pas plus sage de rentrer chez eux. Ils seraient sous terre, certes, mais loin de ces monstres qui ne souhaitaient que se nourrir de leurs entrailles. Le cœur battant, le souffle court et la sueur couvrant leurs corps, ils se forcèrent à avancer. Ils se répétaient inlassablement leur but, semblable à un mantra. Passé le petit chemin de sable, ils entendirent finalement le grondement sourd du magma et, au bout du cul-de-sac, ils virent le monolithe noir qui masquait l'entrée du nymphée.

« Vous ! Que faites-vous ici ? »

Leurs respirations se stoppèrent. Ils déglutirent difficilement. Ils sentirent leur sang quitter le haut de leurs corps pour irriguer massivement leurs cœurs et leurs jambes. Ils devaient fuir ! Ils le voulaient plus que tout, mais la peur les avait imobilisés. Ils connaissaient le propriétaire de cette voix. Ils l'avaient fréquemment entendue lorsqu'il s'était réjoui de sa place sur le trône d'Hyrule. Ils ouïrent alors un vrombissement inquiétant, puis une chaleur irradia doucement leurs dos. Rapidement, le mari tira sa femme par la main jusqu'à la cachette de la Fée. Il savait ce qui se passait derrière lui. Le maitre des enfers n'avait jamais attendu une réponse à sa question et, mécontent de trouver chez lui des inconnus, armés qui plus est, il avait formé une sphère d'énergie dans l'une de ses mains. Cette magie dégageait une aura diabolique, pire encore que celle qui planait sur les pays qui était sous son joug. S'ils devaient être touchés ou même effleurés par ce sort, s'ils n'en mouraient pas, ils seraient dans un état critique. L'époux se plaça donc derrière son âme sœur et, dès qu'il en fut capable, il la poussa énergiquement dans le refuge de la représentante de la Triforce du courage. Il se retourna d'un trait et dégaina son épée afin de renvoyer l'attaque contre son expéditeur. Il savait que, s'il ne le faisait pas, le sortilège mortel entrerait également dans leur abri et, à cause à la petitesse de l'endroit, il n'y aurait aucune chance de survie.

Il réussit à le faire dévier, mais reçut une petite – ains puissante – décharge par la faute du point d'impact qui était bien trop près de la garde. Sa peau se zébra de longues brûlures que la malédiction empoisonna. Il hurla sa géhenne, se repliant sur lui-même, tentant vainement de contenir et tenter d'apaiser la douleur, mais l'affliction était si puissante et forte, qu'elle lui en fit oublier sa fierté d'homme militaire et le força à pleurer sa souffrance. Il ne pouvait supporter ce mal qui s'infiltrait dans son corps et qui semblait infecter jusqu'à son âme. Ce triste spectacle n'amusa guère le roi qui s'en lassa rapidement. Cet Hylien ne représentait rien à ses yeux. Il n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autres, tout comme celle qui l'accompagnait. Si seulement c'était cette fichue folle aux cris tonitruants qui agonisait ainsi, il aurait pris un certain plaisir à rester là, mais elle demeurait cachée au fond de sa fontaine, comme la lâche qu'elle était réellement. Il partit donc sans provoquer plus de blessures à cet inconnu qui avait osé fouler le sol de sa demeure. Quand elle fut convaincue qu'il n'était plus présent, l'épouse sortit de sa cachette et bondit aux côtés de son pauvre mari qui luttait fiévreusement afin de ne pas perdre conscience. Elle l'aida à se relever, puis le conduisit tant bien que mal vers l'eau sacrée du bassin qui était connue pour ses vertus d'apaisement. Elle y plongea le corps de son aimé qui se détendit immédiatement. Il poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'enfin il retrouva la paix.

« Tu vas bien ?

— Mieux, disons. Et toi ? demanda-t-il paniqué.

— Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire attendrissant.

— Que faites-vous ici ? »

Pour la seconde fois, et en employant les mêmes mots, on leur avait posé cette question. Par contre, cette fois-ci, le ton était beaucoup plus doux, chaleureux et légèrement surpris à priori. Sortant du centre de la fontaine, une femme à l'âge indéfinissable leur apparut. Elle lévitait doucement, ses longs cheveux fuchsia flottant au rythme d'une brise qui ne semblait exister qu'autour d'elle et ne portait pour seul vêtement que des lianes foncées qui lui formaient une courte robe. La représentante de la Déesse d'or jugea les individus qui s'étaient introduits chez elle. L'homme était bien mal en point et elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui l'attendait. Elle croisa le regard de celle qui devait être son épouse et vit qu'elle alimentait pour son tendre les mêmes pensées qu'elle. L'être féérique prit place à ses côtés, espérant pouvoir lui venir en aide. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire une solution à ce sortilège puissant, mais elle n'en trouva pas. Elle n'avait pas non plus de mots apaisants à lui offrir… la vie des humains était si fragile et, même s'ils en avaient parfaitement conscience, ils n'hésitaient pas à la mettre en péril. Dans ce cas-ci, toutefois, elle comprenait sans mal ce qui les avait poussés à agir de la sorte. Malheureusement, pour ce faire, cette femme aurait à dire au revoir à celui qu'elle aimait dès qu'il quitterait le bassin, car son eau pure ne pouvait être souillée pour le rituel qu'ils étaient venus obtenir. Elle inspira longuement et silencieusement, se préparant à prononcer les mots qui seraient les plus cruels à entendre pour l'Hylienne.

« Je suis désolée. Cette fontaine ne pourra guérir cet homme et, à regret, je ne pourrai exécuter la cérémonie de bénédiction tant qu'il sera dans cette eau. »

Aussi doucement qu'elles avaient été prononcées, ces paroles avaient transpercé leurs cœurs tel un poignard. La Fée regarda sans mot dire les amoureux s'enlacer comme si demain ne viendrait jamais. La femme à la longue crinière blonde et légèrement ondulée se retourna lentement, ses yeux bleus baignant dans un flot de larmes.

« Peut-il rester jusqu'à la naissance de notre enfant ? Il a attendu si longtemps pour le tenir dans ses bras, s'il vous plaît, accordez-lui au moins cela. » demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée.

L'esprit hocha la tête, incapable de lui répondre de vive voix, les émotions lui ayant coupé la parole. Ces moments, les derniers, étaient si précieux que la Fée leur donna l'intimité et la protection nécessaires au couple pour les vivre pleinement. La détentrice des pouvoirs divins faiblissant alla se poster à l'entrée de sa demeure, prête à combattre toutes formes de menace. Depuis la pierre où elle s'était assise, elle pouvait entendre l'écho des sentiments des deux amoureux. Des promesses, des demandes de pardon, des remords, des larmes, des aveux. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, blessés, se partageant sourires et pleurs, repoussant à plus tard les besoins vitaux qu'ils ressentaient afin de pouvoir être ensemble un instant de plus. Ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée de se quitter et qu'il ne suffise que de quelques secondes pour qu'il meure, même s'ils savaient que l'eau sacrée dans laquelle il baignait depuis deux jours maintenant l'en protégerait. L'épouse savait que leur enfant était sur le point de venir au monde, mais elle faisait de son mieux afin d'étouffer les cris perçants qui tentaient de trouver une voie libératrice, et ce, malgré l'aide de la source. Elle expliqua à son mari qu'elle ne réagissait, en vérité, qu'à la turbulence du bébé. Il acceptait ce mensonge, car il comprenait qu'elle était terrifiée de le voir mourir. Lui, probablement parce qu'il était le condamné, avait accepté sa fin. Il ne vivait plus maintenant que pour voir son fils, sentir son odeur, toucher sa peau et pour lui dire les mots qui hantaient son esprit. Il ne s'en souviendrait pas, évidemment, mais peut-être que son cœur en garderait la réminiscence précieusement, tel un trésor, et que cela influencerait, même légèrement, son avenir.

Il fallut attendre deux jours de plus afin qu'elle cédât à la douleur vive que provoquait la venue du nourrisson. Il ne voulait plus patienter et avait bien fait comprendre ce message aux trois personnes vivant dans ce nymphée en s'exprimant à travers la voix de sa mère qui hurla sous la géhenne. Elle s'accrocha aux bras de son époux, pleurant sur sa souffrance, son déchirement intérieur, la venue de cet enfant comme la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ses sentiments, ses pensées, tout s'unissait dans un désordre chaotique. Elle luttait afin de ne pas perdre connaissance, sous les encouragements de la Fée et de son âme sœur. Sa respiration était saccadée, sa peau était brûlante et couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Alors qu'elle entendait son amour lui faire des éloges sur sa force et son courage, elle se sentait horriblement seule. Son esprit s'était pourtant bloqué sur toute autre chose : sortir cet être de son corps, malgré tout ce que cela impliquerait. La femme à la chevelure fuchsia lui annonça qu'elle voyait la tête se présenter, après plus de deux heures de travail, et ordonna à l'homme de sortir du bassin. L'eau recouvrant ses vêtements et imprégnée dans sa peau le protégerait encore un peu, mais lorsqu'elle se serait asséchée, il devrait répéter ses adieux à son épouse. Il s'exécuta, puis attendit d'entendre pour la première et dernière fois la voix de leur bébé. Celle-ci résonna alors puissamment, se réverbérant sur les murs sombres de la caverne, caressant violemment les oreilles des personnes présentes.

Épuisée, elle poussa un long soupir, la tâche n'était pas terminée, mais, au moins, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde allait pouvoir tenir son fils entre ses bras. La magicienne mit l'enfant sur le torse du nouveau père, puis retourna aider la mère qui était à l'étape de délivrance.

« Mon fils… »

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot aigu. Il réalisait maintenant ce qu'il laissait derrière lui : un avenir. Il voulait le voir grandir, lui apprendre tout ce qu'il aurait besoin de savoir et même plus encore. Il désirait jouer avec lui, se disputer et se réconcilier. S'il n'était pas présent, qui lui enseignerait toutes les choses que seul un père peut enseigner à son fils ? Qui lui dirait comment agir lorsque la vie prendrait le contrôle de son être sans qu'il ne sache comment l'arrêter ? Vers qui se tournerait son fils le jour où il aurait besoin des conseils d'un homme ? Non, il ne pouvait pas partir ! Il avait promis à son épouse qu'il serait là pour l'aider, pour montrer à leur enfant où se trouvait la beauté de ce monde plongé dans les ténèbres.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Toutes les pensées qu'il avait eues, tous les mots qu'il avait pensé dire, tout cela n'existaient plus. Il s'accrocha au corps chaud du petit être. Toutes les terreurs qu'il s'était forcé à oublier surgissaient maintenant en un raz-de-marée incontrôlable. La Mort, l'abandon de sa famille dans ce lieu, mais plus que tout, la peur du temps qui passe. Bientôt, il ne serait plus là. Il ne vivrait plus. Il ne ferait pas partie de l'avenir de sa chair et son sang qui était blotti contre lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il rencontrât le diable ? Pourquoi, en guerrier haut-gradé qu'il était, n'avait-il pas pu mieux esquiver cette attaque ? Il avait souhaité sauver sa famille et c'est cette excuse qui lui avait fait perdre la notion d'importance accrochée à sa vie. Il avait été imprudent et, par son unique faute, il avait assassiné l'avenir qu'ils avaient dessiné, lui et sa chère épouse. Mais lui, son enfant, ne devrait pas faire cette erreur. Il n'était pas tenu de mettre en péril le plus précieux cadeau qui leur avait été donné.

« Tu devras protéger ta maman, parce que je ne serai plus là pour le faire, mais n'y laisse pas ta propre vie. Sois prudent, mon fils. Sois fort. Sois fier de qui tu es et de ton nom… Link. » dit-il la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

La Fée regardait cette famille, partagée entre le bonheur et le malheur, que la mère venait à présent des rejoindre. Elle savait que le temps était compté. Évidemment, l'être spirituel aurait pu de nouveau baigner le corps de ce père aimant dans sa fontaine, après le rituel, mais elle n'aurait fait que retarder l'inévitable. Il ne pouvait être guéri… c'était plus qu'évident et, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable._ Elle ne pouvait rien pour eux._Encore ces pensées. Toujours les mêmes. Elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans son bassin… peut-être pourrait-elle, au moins, aider cette femme. La nuit tomba. La blonde entendait le grondement des morts, à l'extérieur, qui approchaient lentement, mais surement, vers eux. Ils avaient dû sentir l'odeur du sang qui recouvrait le corps de son époux et venaient se disputer leur repas. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et, malgré la puissante migraine qui traversait son crâne, elle s'efforçait de trouver une solution et d'accepter le sort de l'éphèbe qui luttait fiévreusement pour chaque minute supplémentaire de vie. Elle était impuissante. Inutile. Si seulement, elle n'avait pas insisté pour ce rituel, si seulement, elle n'avait pas gardé cet enfant… si seulement… si…

L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde s'éteignit à l'aube. Mort dans une atroce souffrance. Aucun sourire sur son visage. Il n'avait pas eu la fin à laquelle il aspirait. La veuve ne pleura plus, les larmes ayant déjà été trop versées. Elle regarda d'un œil absent leur fils qui hurlait afin d'être nourri. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle était là, coincée dans un monde dont elle voyait maintenant la noirceur.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas être une mère et vous occuper de cet enfant qui a faim ? »

Une voix féminine et sévère fit écho dans le lieu sacré. La mère entendit ensuite le bruit répétitif de talons de bottes qui martelaient le sol durement. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'une ombre obscurcit son visage. Ses iris céruléens rencontrèrent deux rubis flamboyants derrière un masque opalin où un étrange dessin écarlate, représentant un immense œil surmonté de trois triangles et versant une larme, avait été peint. Elle portait un curieux costume ressemblant à un justaucorps bleu-nuit avec un plastron d'acier. Il était difficile de lui donner un âge, étant donné que sa figure n'était point visible, mais elle devait avoir dans les alentours de vingt ans. L'inconnu tendit le nourrisson à l'endeuillée qui ne jeta qu'un regard indifférent sur ce dernier, ce qui lui coûta une puissante gifle gracieusement offerte par la guerrière à la crinière argentée. Elle resta là, interdite, à fixer le sol. Elle était épuisée de tout cela. Ne valait-il pas mieux mourir, comme son aimé ? Il ne souffrait plus à présent et c'était tout ce qui comptait, non ? Échapper à cet enfer.

La gracieuse Fée s'assied près de la blonde, prenant à sa place le petit homme. Elle posa sa main blanche recouverte de quelques feuillages sur son front. Elle fit ensuite venir à elle quelques gouttes de l'eau sacrée de la fontaine à laquelle elle unit un éclat de lumière dorée et légèrement verdoyante. Elle murmura une suite de mots, dont l'origine prenait racine dans le vieil Hyrulien, et lorsqu'elle se tut, elle déposa l'enfant sur les jambes de la mère.

« Vous êtes venue pour ça, non ? Vous vouliez lui offrir une protection contre le mal qui règne sur notre monde et, de ce fait même, lui donner un avenir. Votre peine est grande, mais ne la laisser pas détruire votre courage. Cet enfant est le fruit de votre union avec votre défunt mari. Ne l'abandonnez pas. Ne rendez pas vain le sacrifice qu'il a fait pour vous et pour lui. »

La frontière qui séparait l'Hylienne de la réalité se brisa. Elle pleura à nouveau, demandant pardon à son fils qu'elle s'empressa de nourrir. Elle ne devait pas souiller la mémoire de son âme sœur, il n'y avait plus qu'elle maintenant pour parler en son nom. Elle était une mère à présent et se devait d'agir comme telle. Elle posa son regard sur lui, comme si c'était la première fois. Elle s'émerveilla devant tant de beauté et de pureté. Doucement, elle le berça dans ses bras, chantant une berceuse qu'elle avait écrite pour lui. Elle racontait l'histoire d'un héros qui vaincrait les ténèbres et apportait à ce monde l'espoir qu'il avait perdu. L'inconnue écouta avec attention cette mélodie, se laissant apaiser au même rythme que le bambin. Lorsque la dernière syllabe s'envola et fit place à un léger silence, l'énergique créature céleste prit la parole.

« La jeune femme ici se prénomme Impa. Elle fait partie de l'ordre des Sheikah, le peuple de l'ombre assurant la sécurité des protégés des Déesses. J'ai fait appel à elle afin qu'elle vous aide à retourner à Kakariko.

— Les guerriers sacrés ? » s'étonna la mère.

Sa surprise était fortement compréhensible sachant que ce clan n'obéissait qu'aux trois divines. Il ne s'était jamais vu dans toute l'histoire de leur monde qu'il assure la garde d'une simple Hylienne.

« Voyez cela comme un présent pour la naissance de votre fils. »

La vérité derrière cet acte était cependant tout autre. Elle accepta les remerciements de la blonde et regarda les deux femmes partir discrètement du nymphée. Elle s'assit à proximité de sa cache, observant le ciel couvert de nuages. Comme le soleil lui manquait. Elle s'était établie près du château afin de pouvoir profiter de ces paysages si majestueux. Elle regrettait le passé où elle entendait les badineries des suivantes de la reine ainsi que les discussions animées, ponctuées de rires gras et sincères, des gardes. C'était si bon, si plaisant… et, pourtant, tout n'avait été qu'éphémère. Elle avait quotidiennement prié ses maitresses afin que le jour où ce démon venu des temps anciens, qui avait maudit Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, ne revînt jamais. Tout cela en vain. Il était apparu à l'aube, celui qui s'était présenté à eux pendant des années comme étant l'ami fidèle du roi et son plus sage conseiller, défonçant la porte du royaume et annonçant sous un esclaffement fielleux sa trahison. Le sang de tous ceux qui n'avaient pu fuir avait teint les draperies royales, gisant au sol. On pouvait entendre les cris des Hyliens terrifiés qui tentaient de fuir le palais. Seules quelques personnes avaient pu gagner la sortie sans périr et, parmi eux, s'était cachée la reine. Elle avait pu échapper à Ganondorf grâce à une migraine qui l'avait forcée à sortir pour respirer l'air pur du jardin. Était-ce uniquement dû à la chance ou à une quelconque protection de la part des déesses ?

La Céleste repensait à ses souvenirs, le cœur serré. Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis… et très peu seulement du bon côté. Les gens s'étaient fait à cette nouvelle réalité qui était la leur et elle savait fort bien qu'elle y avait grandement contribué. Seul ce couple avait pu, après tant d'années, lui montrer qu'il existait encore un peu de lumière dans ce monde plongé dans les ténèbres… La Bénie creusa le sol de son domicile et déposa dans le caveau improvisé le corps de l'homme. Elle immergea ses mains dans la fontaine et fit perler de l'eau sacrée sur le défunt. C'est alors qu'elle remarquât un détail pour le moins inusité lorsque l'élément toucha la dextre de l'époux. Sans prendre la peine de terminer l'ensevelissement de l'Hylien, elle attrapa une longue épée de la même teinte extérieure que sa chevelure et smaragdin en son centre où étaient gravées deux roses noires enlacées, puis courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Sortant du château, elle vit d'épais nuages, noirs de fumée qui semblaient prendre naissance à Kakariko. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle reprit sa course et arriva face à la désolation même. Le tableau enchanteur qu'était ce village avait été détruit. Les flammes affamées dévoraient les maisonnettes de bois, les ailes du vieux moulin ne tournaient plus, les voiles ayant depuis longtemps brûlées, les villageois aboyaient des ordres afin de quitter les lieux, tandis que d'autres combattaient le feu avec l'eau du puits. Les Hyliens courraient dans tous les sens et se réfugiaient là où ils pouvaient. Quelques-uns allèrent au cimetière, d'autres dans le sentier vers la Death Moutain, mais aucun n'empruntait la voie par laquelle était passée la Fée. À quoi bon ? Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient trouver aucun refuge dans cette direction. La détentrice du Courage tenta de se frayer un chemin afin de retrouver la nouvellement veuve et mère ainsi que la guerrière. Elle entra dans chacune des maisons – aidant les villageois du même coup – et arrêta même quelques personnes pour leur demander où la découvrir, mais ses recherches furent vaines. Après une heure, elle dut donner raison à l'évidence : elles n'étaient pas ici. Un petit garçon, jouant d'un instrument pour le moins insolite, s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle allait en direction de la sortie donnant sur le château.

« Madame.

— Oui, répondit-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur.

— Je l'ai vu moi la dame avec le bébé.

— Une blonde ?

— Oui, Madame.

— Tu as vu où elle est partie ?

— Par ce chemin, pointa-t-il en direction de l'escalier de pierre.

— Très bien, merci, mon petit. Tu sais où est ta maman ?

— Oui !

— Va la retrouver alors. »

Elle savait maintenant qu'elle était bel et bien de retour chez elle… mais où se trouvait-elle présentement ? Elle devait analyser la situation. Elle était venue ici, avait été témoin des flammes et était repartie par les escaliers. À partir de ce point, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où elle avait pu prendre refuge. Les Gerudos étaient hostiles aux Hyliens... leur domaine était inhabité, mais n'offrait que très peu de protection à cause des plaines à découvert et les landes d'Hyrule peuplées de monstres. Alors… il ne restait plus que _cet_ endroit. La forêt était déserte et il y était extrêmement facile de s'y perdre. Dès lors, ça faisait de ce lieu un excellent abri, par contre la retrouver serait une tâche ardue, mais peu importait ! Elle se devait de lui parler de sa trouvaille. Elle prit donc la direction de ce labyrinthe naturel, appelant le prénom de la mère ainsi que celui d'Impa, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse, et n'obtenait pour l'instant qu'un long silence glacial. Elle avait perdu la notion de temps, n'arrivant pas à voir s'il faisait jour ou nuit, tout comme elle ignorait si elle allait toujours vers l'avant ou si elle était revenue sur ses pas. Sa voix se brisait lentement, ses jambes la faisaient souffrir et l'éloignement de sa fontaine qui lui permettait de se régénérer commençait à lui compliquer la tâche. Elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Contournant pour elle ne savait combien de fois un arbre, elle se prit le pied dans une racine et ce fut la goutte d'eau. Toute la colère qu'elle réprimait depuis des années au fond d'elle-même, dans l'espoir de jours meilleurs, jaillit de ses lèvres en un cri bestial.

« Continue. »

Encore. Depuis des années qu'elle les entendait, ces petites voix, jamais elles ne lui donnaient la réponse clairement. Les déesses ne se doutaient pas à quel point la Fée les méprisait. Elle les avait écoutées, avait suivi leurs ordres, leurs indications, leurs prophéties, mais jamais elles n'avaient eu à affronter la dure réalité de ce monde si noir.

« Ça suffit ! Si vous savez où elle est, dites-le-moi !

— Plus très loin.

— Une direction, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, grogna-t-elle.

— Suis tes pieds. »

Elle craqua une nouvelle fois, mais elle n'en interrompit pas sa marche pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce monde, hein ? Vous êtes là à vous prélasser toute la journée sur votre putain de nuage, à nous voir nous déchirer et nous dévorer entre nous ! Vous auriez le pouvoir de mettre fin à cette guerre et vous le savez ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour nous aider ? Vous ne méritez pas le titre de Déesse, vous n'êtes que trois petites idiotes qui jou…

— Il est difficile de comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

La Céleste regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la provenance de cette question. Elle n'avait point fait attention à la direction qu'elle avait empruntée et s'était retrouvée dans une petite clairière où un arbre, probablement centenaire, prenait place. Elle y porta un intérêt plus marqué lorsqu'elle crut reconnaître les traits d'un visage. Est-ce que la voix grinçante et âgée qu'elle avait entendue… provenait de lui ? Elle se souvint alors de vieilles histoires qu'elle avait lues en d'autres temps. L'une d'elles parlait d'un magicien de l'ordre des Fées qui avait pour désir de créer un peuple. Cependant, les créatures célestes ne pouvaient procréer, leur existence ne dépendait que de la volonté des Déesses. Il y passa sa vie entière, mais ne réussit pas. Sensibles à la souffrance de leur enfant, les Divines lui donnèrent l'apparence d'un arbre, ainsi, il pourrait continuer à profiter de son essence vital et ainsi emmagasiner l'énergie magique nécessaire à la réalisation de son souhait. Il devint donc : The Great Deku Tree.

« Effectivement, répondit-elle.

– Sache cependant que leur tâche est bien plus difficile que la nôtre, puisqu'elles ne peuvent agir, même si elles le souhaitent plus que tout. Elles ne peuvent que nous outiller. Elles ne peuvent voir dans l'avenir, elles sont comme nous. Elles attendent et voient au jour le jour ce qu'elles peuvent et pourront faire.

— Et qu'attendent-elles ?

— Un moment clef qui ne saurait tarder.

— Quel est-il ? »

Un craquement sinistre suivi d'un hurlement d'animal attira leur attention. La bénie camoufla sa présence derrière l'imposant tronc et fixa l'horizon, prête à bondir à la moindre menace. Ce qu'elle vit par contre lui brisa le cœur. Une femme au corps ensanglanté, à la démarche chancelante et qui tenait un nouveau-né dans ses bras, se dirigeait vers le vieil arbre, mais à peine à quelque pas du vénérable magicien, elle s'effondra. L'enfant se réveilla dans un puissant cri, mais ne pleura point. La maman pressa le petit être contre elle et lui murmura quelques paroles secrètes qu'aucun sauf lui ne put entendre. Un faible soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde… c'est alors que sortit de nulle part une seconde personne qui semblait moins amochée que la première. La Fée la reconnut immédiatement.

« Impa !

— Que fais-tu ici ?

— C'est à moi de poser la question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Elle a paniqué quand elle a vu son village. Elle a couru jusqu'à la forêt. Quand je l'ai enfin retrouvée, elle luttait contre un Wolfos. Je lui ai dit de mettre le bébé en sécurité et que je me chargerais de lui. »

La Sheikah s'agenouilla et prit le pouls de la mère. Malheureusement, celle-ci s'était éteinte. La guerrière regarda alors la magicienne et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle lui expliqua la découverte qu'elle avait faite dans sa demeure. Lorsqu'elle avait déposé de l'eau sacrée sur la main de l'homme, le symbole des Déesses, soit la Triforce, était apparu sur celle-ci : ce qui signifiait que le bébé, maintenant orphelin, était en possession d'un des pouvoirs divins. À ce moment, une lumière intense envahit la forêt et tout Hyrule. On pouvait ressentir une incroyable force positive s'en dégager. Ça ne dura qu'une seule seconde et, pourtant, tout avait changé. Devant eux se révélèrent trois corps dorés.

« Les deux élus de la destinée ont vu le jour. Nous avons écouté vos prières et avons donné à Hyrule le moyen de combattre Ganondorf. Au nord-est du Temple du Temps se trouveront les Gorons, enfants de Din. Au sud-ouest, les Zoras, enfant de Nayru. À l'Est, les fées, enfant de Farore. Avec eux, vous pourrez faire face à celui qui a fait couler le sang et plongé Hyrule dans les ténèbres. Les deux enfants auront besoin d'un guide. Impa, tu seras responsable de la princesse : détentrice du pouvoir de la sagesse. Et toi, Great Deku Tree, de Link. Cependant, il ne devra pas subir les affres de la solitude et c'est pourquoi Farore t'offre, de par la présence de ses enfants, le moyen de réaliser ton vœu, soit la création de ton peuple : les Kokiris. Protégez-le, mais faites-en autant pour Hyrule.

— Merci Déesses, dirent d'un ton solennel les personnes présentes.

— Fée, dit Nayru, il y aura sur ce monde de nouvelles sœurs. Avec elles, aide le peuple à se défaire de ses chaines. »

Elle acquiesça d'un geste de la tête, heureuse de tant de bonté de la part de ses maitresses. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que Ganondorf voie ses forces être réduites à néant. Le peuple avait retrouvé la Foi et la venue sur leur terre de cette nouvelle lumière leur avait donné la puissance suffisante afin de se battre pour elle. Les Sheikah furent les premiers à combattre sur la terre isolée et ténébreuse de Ganon. Lorsqu'il tomba, les rois des nouvelles peuplades, aux côtés de la reine, unirent leurs pouvoirs afin d'emprisonner la créature diabolique dans le Sacred Realm1. La paix revint sur Hyrule.

Chacun fut récompensé lorsque la Monarque siégea de nouveau sur le trône d'Hyrule. Tous pouvaient également bénéficier de la protection de la famille royale : exception faite des Gerudos, et ce, même si l'un des rois sacrés des déesses avaient été envoyé dans ce lieu. Cependant, les Sheikah, peuple qui avait le plus souffert dans cette guerre et dont les survivants se comptaient désormais sur les doigts d'une main, avaient reçu comme récompense l'honneur d'assurer la protection de la famille royale ainsi que la responsabilité de la formation des nouveaux gardes.

Une seule personne refusa afin de devenir la nourrice de la princesse, ce que la reine accepta.

Tous avaient trouvé leur place dans ce monde protégé par leur propre force en plus de celle des déesses. Avant de retourner à leur domicile, la reine demanda à ce qu'un signe, prouvant leur appartenance, soit trouvé. C'est Impa qui prit alors la parole.

« Pendant la guerre, même les plus saints ont été empoisonnés par les ténèbres. Il y a cependant une personne qui, malgré les épreuves qu'elle vivait, n'a jamais jeté son regard sur autre chose que la lumière. C'est en son honneur que je vous présente ce chant. »

La combattante sortit un ocarina usé d'une de ses poches et le porta à ses lèvres. Se remémorant les notes qu'avait chantées la mère dans le nymphée de la Fée, elle ferma les yeux. C'est en silence que tous se laissèrent porter par le chant que l'on connaitrait dans le futur comme étant :

_La berceuse de Zelda._


End file.
